custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Tukei and Mavo
Note:This story isn't finished yet, but feel free to read what is already here. ---- Walking along at the edge of a cliff was an orange Matoran. He paused and peered over the side. He seemed to be looking for something. He leaned further, a little too far. He last his balance and went tumbling down the side of the cliff. A few feet away, a black and yellow Matoran was rock climbing on the cliffside. He heard the orange Matoran scream as he fell, and he took a grapple hook out of his pack. He grappled over to the orange Matoran's path. As he fell by the black Matoran, the black one grabbed for his hand, but ended up holding his leg. "Hold on to this," the black Matoran instructed and he nudged a loop on his rock climbing harness. The orange Matoran obeyed, while the black one held down a button on the grapple which brought them up the cliffside at a steady pace. Just before they reached the top the orange Matoran spotted something embedded in the cliffside. "Hey! There's that tablet I was looking for." He tugged at it with his free hand and dislodged it. The two Matoran reached the top of the cliff and sat down. (left) and Tukei (right).]] "Thank you so much!" said the orange Matoran gratefully, "How can I ever repay you for saving my life?" "Aw, don't worry about it. It was a pleasure. Rock climbing is a hobby of mine." replied the black Matoran, "By the way, my name's Mavo." "I'm Tukei," said the orange Matoran. "Well, I have to go now. There's a Chroniclers' meeting soon and I'm expected to be there." Mavo was interested, "Oh, do you work for the Order of the Chroniclers? I've heard that they have a record of almost everything that has occured in history. Can I come?" "Sure, you can come for the first part," replied Tukei, "but only registered members of the OotC are allowed to partake in the last part." The two Matoran headed down a road that led through the woods. They soon came to a stone dome-shaped building. "Here is the headquarters," informed Tukei, "the meeting will be held here." They entered the front door and came to a table where a little brown and black Matoran sat. "Identification, please." he said in a rather monotonous voice. Tukei handed him his membership card and handed it back. The brown Matoran stared at Mavo, who looked uncomfortable. Tukei quicky explained, "Oh, he's a guest." The brown Matoran pointed at a table with a sign reading "GUESTS SIGN IN HERE." Mavo walked over to the table and wrote his name in the questbook. The brown Matoran opened a door and let Tukei and Mavo in. The brown Matoran followed them and closed the door behind them. The three of them took seats in the back row. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After the meeting, Tukei and Mavo were leaving the headquarters when Tukei felt someone tap him on the back. He turned to see the little brown Matoran they had sat with earlier. "I am Theobroma," he stated shortly, but kindly, "come with me." Tukei and Mavo followed Theobroma. They turned down a street marked "Kika Ave." Soon, they came to "Theobroma's Candy Shoppe." Theobroma opened a door and let Tukei and Mavo in. Theobroma jumped behind the counter and pulled out some fudge samples. "Try some fudge." he ordered. Tukei and Mavo each tried a piece. "Wow! This fudge is great!" exclaimed Tukei. "It's better than great," added Mavo, "it's stupendous! I think I want to buy some. Let's see... I'll get two--no, four--no seven! I'll buy seven boxes of your wonderful, delicious, stupendous fudge." Mavo soon paid for his fudge. and Mavo trying Theobroma's fudge.]] "Come see my marshmallows." said Theobroma. Mavo and Tukei followed him to where the marshmallow were, and they each tried a few. "This one's kinda hard." complained Tukei. Theobroma said nothing, but then spoke up, "Here is a poem I made up about marshmallows: They may be old, '' They may be stale, '' ''But they're still marshmallows.' '' "How is that a rhyme!?!?!" said Tukei skeptically "I didn't say it was a rhyme; just a poem." answered Theobroma. Tukei said nothing and tried some more fudge. "I think I'll buy some fudge, too," he decided, "I'll buy two boxes of fudge, please." Mavo and Tukei were soon walking down the street with their boxes of Theobroma's "stupendous" fudge. They told everybody they met about Theobroma's Candy Shoppe, and soon more Matoran where buying candy from Theobroma. Soon those Matoran told all of their friends, and Matoran from all over the island were flocking to Theobroma's Candy Shoppe. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ One day, Tukei and Mavo were walking through the woods when some green Bohrokshi crashed through the bushes and surrounded them. Tukei was frightened, "Uh, Mavo, I think we should run now." Mavo, however, had other ideas, "Naw, we can fight them off, it's easy. Just throw your bamboo disk at 'em." Mavo promptly pulled out his disk and flung it at one of the Bohrokshi. It simply bounced off its head and returned to Mavo. The hit Bohrokshi hissed and prepared for attack. Now Mavo was convinced, "Uh, yeah, maybe you were right..." Tukei and Mavo ran under one of the Bohrokshi's legs and headed towards the nearest town: Lewhapolis. Once there, they got the attention of a nearby Le-Matoran. "Um, we found some Bohrokshi in the woods. Do you know where we can find help, like, a Toa or something?" asked Mavo. "Bohrokshi! Again???" the Le-Matoran was shocked, "After we drove them away? Those buggers will never leave us alone..." Mavo was impaitient, "Yes, but do you know where we can find a Toa?" "Well...there's Kaia..." answered the Le-Matoran, "but she wont be any help... she lives on Tuha St. with the yellow garage--" "Ok thanks!" interrupted Mavo, who ran off in the direction of Tuha St., dragging Tukei behind him. Once the two friends reached Tuha St., they heard some far away music; electric guitarishy music. As they walked down the street, the music go louder. Once they reached the house with the yellow garage, it was deafening. The garage door was open and in it stood a Toa Nuva of Water, playing an electric guitar. "Um, Toa Kaia, we need your help." said Tukei, " There are some Bohrokshi in the woods, and, uh--" "What's that? I can't hear you," yelled Kaia, who kept playing. "There's Bohrokshi in the woods!!!" cried Tukei. "Sorry! You'll have to speak up!" the music seemed to get louder. Tukei looked as if his mask would explode. "BOHROKSHI!!! IN THE WOODS!!! STOP PLAYING YOUR STUPID GUITAR!!!!!!!" At this, Kaia stopped and walked over to Tukei and Mavo. "Never insult my playing while I'm doing lessons!" she warned. Mavo smirked, "With that kind of playing, you ''still take lessons?" Kaia smiled cooly, "No, I'm teaching lessons." playing her guitar in her garage.]] Instantly, an Onu-Matoran walked onto the driveway with his own little guitar and looked a little pathetic. He took out a pick and plucked a few strings which made a harsh rasping sound, tripped over a paint can, and a string broke with a loud "twoing." "Aw, rats. That's the fourth string I've broken this week." he sighed. Kaia turned to Tukei and Mavo, "See? Your distracting my students. Now SHOO!" The two friends walked away. "That Le-Matoran said she wouldn't be any help," said Tukei, "He was right." Mavo had not run out of ideas, "Maybe we should gather a band of Matoran, or anyone, to help fight the Bohrokshi. Like that Le-Matoran. I'm sure he would be glad to help." Tukei brightened up at the idea, "Yeah! Let's start recruiting." The two of them headed back to where they found the Le-Matoran. Luckily, he was still there, loitering. "Hey you! We're starting an army against the Bohrokshi. It seemed you didn't like them. Do you want to join and help us recruit?" Mavo asked him. "Oh sure!" he said gladly, "It will be a better use of my time than just hanging around here. My name's Shuni." Tukei had an idea, "I wonder if our friend Theobroma would like to join. Let's head over to his shop and see if he's there." The three Matoran headed towards the city where his shop was, and passed Tuha St. on the way. There they found the Onu-Matoran that Kaia was teaching. "Hi," he said to them, "I heard you say something about the Bohrokshi and staring a fighting band. I was wondering, could I join? I not very good at playing the guitar. Well, actually, it's a ukulele, but I think it would be better if I joined." Mavo would decline to no one, "Sure! Right now, we're taking every one that is willing to join. But we have to know your name." He replied, "I'm Akakuna." So the group of Matoran went along their way, gathering new members as they went. When they reached Theobroma's Candy Shoppe, their numbers had increased to 17 members, one of which was Mavo's friend Tuneh. Tukei went into Theobroma's and was glad to find that Theobroma was there. Tukei asked, "Hey, Theobroma! We are starting an army to fight the Bohrokshi. Would you like to join?" Theobroma nodded slowly. He jumped over the counter and walked out the door, turning the "open" sign to "closed" as he did. "Now," said Mavo,"we need weapons." So the group of Matoran headed for the nearest weapon store: Orako's Army Surplus Mart. When they got there Mavo said, "Ok, now, choose your weapons. Tukei and I will pay for them." Tukei nodded stupidly and then realized what Mavo said, "Wait, we will?" "Oh, yah, sure, we can afford it, right?" replied Mavo. "But shouldnt' we set a limit to who much they should take???" Tukei looked with alarm as some of the Matoran were taking more that they could carry. "Hmmm...maybe...yes." Mavo thought it over,"Ok, guys! Only two weapons each." "Awwww." some of them said and started to put some stuff back on the shelves. "Now we need to find a headquarters for our army." said Mavo. "But wait, Mavo, we need to pay for the weapons first!" Tukei reminded him. "Oh yah!" exclaimed Mavo,"I alsmost forgot." Mavo and Tukei walked up to the check-out stand. The cashier, who was Orako, counted it up and said,"That will be 374 Kairu." Tukei gasped at the high price, but Mavo reassured him, "Don't worry, Tukei, we'll both pay for it." So Mavo payed for half and Tukei payed for the other half. Then Orako spoke up, "Hey, I heard you mention something about your army...what is it for?" "Oh, uh, the Bohrokshi have returned and we are going to fight them off." replied Mavo. Orako said, "Um, could I join? I haven't been in a fight since I was a Toatoran, and I could supply you with weapons." "Ok, sure!" said Mavo happily. The group of Matoran made their way down the street and the soon left the city. They came to a hill and decided to camp there for the night. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Tukei woke the next morning to a delicious smell. He came out of his tent and he saw Theobroma stirring something over a pot over a fire. "Hey, there, what are you making?" Tukei asked. "I'm making Bohrokshi bait." he answered. Tukei peered into the large pot. The substance looked and smelled like chocolate, and he was slightly puzzled. "You're using chocolate as bait?" he asked. "Yes," Theobroma replied, "poisoned chocolate." Tukei was about to say, "but why poison perfectly good chocolate?" when he realized Theobroma's plan. They would set out the chocolate, the Bohrokshi would find it, eat it, and die of the poison. By now a few more Matoran had awakened, and Shuni started making breakfast. Mavo had appointed his friend Tuneh to be a general, and he was drilling a few of the Matoran. "Left, right, left, right, left, right, quick march!" the new soldiers weren't doing very well, as they were tripping over rocks and stumps, and their companions tripping over them. The whole thing came to a standstill when Tuneh was trying to walk back wards and he tripped and went rolling down the hill. The other Matoran started laughing, and the group broke up and went to Shuni, who had finished making breakfast. Tukei sighed. 'I wish we had some really skilled fighters,' he thought. He got his breakfast from Shuni and sat on the wet ground. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ That afternoon, after long hours of drilling from the recovered Tuneh, Akakuna went back to his tent exhausted. He laid there for a few seconds, until Theobroma came in. "I need help setting out the Bohrokshi bait. Will you come?" he asked. Akakuna nodded slowly. He got up from the ground and went out side. Some Matoran had started a contruction project of builing walls around the campsite. Mavo was supervising, and giving orders. Theobroma and Akakuna, with some other helpers that Theobroma gathered, Kuakuuhu and Mihaki, headed down the hill. They came to the edge of a forest, and Theobroma opened a bag of his "Bohrokshi bait". He handed each Matoran a few bars of the deadly chocolate, and warned them not to eat it. Next, they were each assigned a partner. "Akakuna, Kuakuuhu, you go togeter," Theobroma ordered, "Mihaki, you come with me." Theobroma and Mihaki headed east, so Akakuka and Kuakuuhu went west along the border of the forest. Akakuna and Kuakuuhu were looking for a good location for the bait when Kuakuuhu spotted something. "Look, Akakuna," she said, "those look like Bohrokshi footprints! And there's a lot of them, too. Maybe we should put the bait there." Akakuna had another idea. "I think we should follow them instead. We might come to a colony of Bohrokshi, and that way we would know that the bait would be effective if we put it there." "Yeah, that sounds reasonable," Kuakuuhu readied her katana for defense and headed into the forest, with Akakuna not far behind. The vegetation thicker the further they went into the forest, and it became harder for them to follow the footprints. Kuakuuhu had to slash at the branches and bushes with her katana to clear a path. The trees were closer together, and their branches were cutting off most of the sunlight. Akakuna and Kuakuuhu came to a small clearing in the woods, and they were about to cross it when Kuakuuhu spotted something lurking in the undergrowth. surprising the Matoran Warriors.]] "Akakuna," she whispered,"there's something hiding in the bushes over there. I'm going to check it out." Akakuna nodded his approval, and Kuakuuhu walked slowly across the clearing. She came to the bush and raised her katana. She jumped in the air and brought the blade of the katana down, missing the bush by miles. An astonished yell came from the bush, and out jumped not one, but four tall matoran. They landed on the ground and turned towards the intruder, only to see a frightened Ga-Matoran. The Matoran in front, apparently their leader, spoke up. "Why did you disturb us like that? It's our headquarters and we were in the middle of an important meeting!" Kuakuuhu tried to apologize, "I--I thought you were Bohrokshi--I--I'm sorry..." A blue Matoran stepped up,"It's ok. At least you didn't damage the bush with that sword of yours. What are you doing this deep in the forest, anyway?" Akakuna walked over and explained,"We're setting out poisonous Bohrokshi bait. Certainly you know they've returned?" The leader nodded, and Akakuna continued talking,"Were part of an army, Kuakuuhu and I. Are goal is to rid this island of Bohrokshi. We were just walking through the forest, following what looked like Bohrokshi footprints, and, well, Kuakuuhu saw you sitting under that bush, and, well, we didn't really know what to think!" The blue Matoran said, "It's fine, just fine. Don't worry about it. And about your bait...I know where the Bohrokshi go a lot. That would be a good place to put it." The Matoran walked across the clearing and down a narrow path. The rest of the Matoran followed her. After a few minutes of walking they came to a old hollow log. Inside was a nest of baby Bohrokshi. "Alright," whispered the blue Matoran, "give the bait to me." Akakuna handed her the bait, and she laid them inside the log. "Now let's get out of here before they return." she said. They turned to go back down the path they came, but they were too late. Already, four green Bohrokshi were coming down the path, and they were headed straight for the Matoran! "There is no way out!" said a green Matoran named Huaku. "Then we must fight our way out." replied the leader, Pikiro. They readied their weapons, prepared to fight the oncoming Bohrokshi. The green brutes shots blasts of corrosive acid at the Matoran. Huaku tried to block it with his katana, but the acid dissolved the blade, ruining the sword. Shocked, Huaku tossed the remains of the weapon aside. Meanwhile, the others were trying to dodge the sprays of acid. One of them, Kikumu, had snuck around the Bohrokshi and was standing behind one of them, which he wacked with his hammer. The surprised Bohrokshi turned around, only to be hit with an arrow from Akakuna's crossbow. "Hissssssssssss!" it cried, and fell to the ground. One of the Bohrokshi lifted its head, and a ball of light grew above it. It thrust its head foward, and strings of green energy came out and surrounded Kuakuuhu and the blue Matoran, Matua, creating a cage. The Bohrokshi stepped closer to them and hissed, only to fall under a shower of arrows. Now the two remaining Bohrokshi were angry. The intrtuders had not only dared to come near to their nest, but they had also killed two of their own kind. They both started blasting energy strings from their head, and one of them trapped Huaku and Kikumu in a cage. Now it was just Pikiro and Akakuna against two Bohrokshi. "We can't go on like this much longer!" Akakuna said to Pikiro, "I'm out of arrows!" "We're not giving up yet," Pikiro replied, "not until every solution is completely and utterly exhausted." Akakuna yelled, "Which would be now!" as on of the Bohrokshi fired energy strings at them, entrapping them in yet another cage. "Hissssssssssssss!" went one of the victorious Bohrokshi, "You are now prisoners of the Bohrokshi!" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ '''Meanwhile, back at the hill... Theobroma and Mihaki had returned to headquarters and were reporting to Mavo and Tukei in Mavo's tent. "We finished distributing the bait in the eastern part of the forest, Mavo," Mihaki announced. "That's good." said Mavo, "Have Kuakuuhu and Akakuna returned yet?" "I was just going to ask you the same thing." said Theobroma. The four Matoran stared at each other for a moment, each thinking the same thing. "I hope they didn't run into any trouble." said Tukei. "Let wait a little while and see if they show up." The others agreed. They left the tent, and Shuni, who was now officially the small army's cook, had made lunch, so they went to go eat. After lunch, Kuakuuhu and Akakuna had not returned. Tuneh drilled the Matoran some more, for about an hour. There was still no sign of the two absent Matoran, and Tukei started to get worried. "I think we should go look for them." Tukei suggested. "It shouldn't be taking them this long to simply set out bait. What if they were attacked by Bohrokshi?" Mavo looked grim. "I agree with you, Tukei. Lets form a search party and set out." Mavo chose Theobroma, Orako, Tukei, and two other Matoran to come with him, and he left Tuneh in charge of headquarters. They left the base and entered the western part of the forest. After several minutes of walking, the group stopped to rest a bit. "I wonder how deep into the forest they went." said Tukei, panting as he did. Mavo shrugged. Suddenly, they heard a loud "Waaaahooooooooooooo!!!" The Matoran looked up, and they saw two multicolored Matoran swing down on a vines. They both landed on the ground in front of the group, and the female one in the duo, who apparently was the one who had yelled out, greeted the bewildered search party. "Ho there, neighbors! Takin' a stroll in the woods? Kinda dangerous here these days, with them Bohrokshis roamin' about the country. My name's Chromosina, and this here is my comrade, Makitru." she motioned toward the male Matoran, who nodded shyly and smiled. Mavo, who was still rather taken aback by Chromosina's abrupt entrance, stuttered a makeshift introduction, "Oh! Uh, hi, I'm, um, Mavo, and this is, uh, part of my, er mine and Tukei's, eh, army. And, um, you see, uh, we--" Chromosina cut him off, "An army! What fer, is there a war or somethin'? I'd luv to join, and we do like a gud fight now and then, right, Makkie?" Makitru stared at the ground and muttered, "Well, sure, I guess." Tukei told Chromosina and Makitru about how Akakuna and Kuakuuhu had gone missing while setting out bait, and they were looking for them and hoping that they hadn't been hurt by the Bohrokshi. Chromosina agreed to help them out, and basically forced Makitru to come with them too. They continued to walk deeper into the forest, when they came to a hollow log. There they found signs of a struggle and marks in the dirt that looked like someone was dragged along the ground. The tracks let to the hollow log, which was high enough for a Toa to walk in a stand up all the way. The party entered the log and stood looking at its great walls of wood. Suddenly Makitru fell through a part of the log that was rotting and into a deep hole. Everyone turned when they heard him scream. "Makkie! Are you okay?" Chromosina cried out. They rushed to the edge of the hole and peered inside. Makitru's voice was heard from inside the hole. "Yeah, I'm fine!" There was a pause, and then he spoke again, "I think I see a tunnel heading north that starts here. I'm going to check it out." "Wait for me, Makkie! Yahooo!!!" and with that, Chromosina dived headfirst into the hole. Tukei looked down the hole with dismay. "They'll probably never get out of there. Should we go with them?" Mavo just shrugged, and proptly walked right into the cavern. Soon after that, the rest of the party followed. When they had assembled at the bottom of the hole, Theobroma pulled a lightstone out of his satchel. "I always carry one around. Just in case." he stated. He started up the tunnel and the rest of the group followed. The dirt got more and more wet as the went along, it was squelching under their feet when they stepped. The tunnel took a bend towards the west, and after some time they came to a large opening, and through it ran an underground river that flowed southwest. "Let's try to cross," said Mavo, "I see some stone in the middle that we could step on." So they hopped from stone to stone in single file across the river. When they reached the middle, the water was splashing over there ankles, and the stone were treacherously slippery. They tried to be careful with each step so they would not fall, but then they heard Tukei cry out. Mavo watched in dismay as his friend slipped an toppled over into the fast current of the river. The water carried him out of sight downstream. "Tukei! NO!" Mavo cried, but his friend was already out of view. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ To be continued. Characters *Tukei *Mavo *Theobroma *Shuni *Kaia *Akakuna *Tuneh *Orako *Kuakuuhu *Mihaki *Pikiro *Matua *Huaku *Kikumu *Chromosina *Makitru Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii Category:Stories